The Rise of Toontankamen
by The Guy in Your Head
Summary: "For years, they have ridiculed our superiority. Now, our leader will return, and we'll make them pay, or our name isn't the Traitoons!" Admiral Toysworth shouted as his followers cheered. The invasion had begun. 2nd book in the Toons of Legend Series.
1. Prologue

**Hello, readers! ****Thanks for checking out the new sequel to Wonderbump: The Beginning**. ****The is the first book in the Toons of Legend series, and if you haven't read my first story, READ IT FIRST! If you don't, you won't be able to understand a lot of the plot.****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Toontown, Disney, or any of that good stuff. ****However, I DO own Wonderbump and Zylon,** ****two characters that, if you don't know who they are, too bad, that's what you get for not going to my first story. Any events in this story is fiction. Any exact or similar happenings in the game of Toontown is purely coincidental.****

**Now, without delay, my new story, The Rise of Toontankamen!**

The Rise of Toontankamen

Chapter 1: Prologue

The CEO looked around the banquet hall. He was pleased that the Flunkies had cleaned up the banquet hall after that horrible incident where toons in disguise broke in the HQ and got him demoted to a Flunky. He still winced every time he thought about it, but set that thought aside as a Corporate Raider walked in the room.

"Corporate Raider 47829579? You have not earned a promotion! State your business here!" shouted the CEO.

"Yes sir, I am fully aware I have not earned my The Big Cheese promotion yet. This information will shock you, and may be vital if we wish to transform Toontown into a corporate metropolis. It is a gag made of solid gold, so it is imperative that we keep it out of any Toon's reach. See for yourself."

The Corporate Raider held out an anvil that was solid gold.

"What the!" yelled the CEO. "This gag is solid gold! It may have the capability to destroy this HQ in one fell swoop, but now that it's in our hands, we may be able to extract its power to use it against the Toons! Great work, Corporate Raider 47829579! You're promoted to a The Big Cheese level 8 V2.O! congratu..."

At that very moment, a portal appeared in the back of the Banquet Hall, and two Traitoons stepped out**.**

"Hello, CEO," the first Traitoon said, "As your boss company, anything you find belongs to us. Furthermore, we have several important plans requiring that Golden Gag. Place it in the machine we have."

The second Traitoon got out an odd machine with a slot for something. The CEO did as instructed, and the slot closed.

"Now," the second Traitoon began. "We have information there will be a huge party in Toontown Central. Flippy will be there, because the party is celebrating him following in his father's footsteps where he will be made the new mayor. You are to crash the party and terminate Flippy, but first..."

The second Traitoon pressed a button on the machine, and the machine zapped the CEO with a golden light, making the CEO scream so loud, it could be heard all the way from Donald's Dock.

**OH MY! Interesting, yes? I'll try to give this story more chapters than my first story, and hopefully, this story will have more suspense and action than its predecessor. Hasta pronto!**


	2. Party Crashers

**Chapter 2. After defeating the Traitoons, Wonderbump and Bubbles trained Zylon, rebuilt their mansion, and formed their own agencies similar to the Toon Resistance. Wonderbump is now commander of the TIA, whereas Bubbles is the commander of the KTB.**

**Please refer to Prologue for the disclaimer.**

Chapter 2: Party Crashers

Wonderbump's chief assassins, Swordfeather and Genetoon, watched over Toontown atop one of the terraces of TIA HQ. They were second to Wonderbump and were both psychics like him. Swordfeather was a yellowish-silver duck whose feathers were as sharp as daggers that could be used as hand-to-hand combat weapons and projectiles, while Genetoon had the ability to shape-shift and create almost anything out of nothing.

"Flippy's mayor ceremonial party begins soon." Swordfeather said to Genetoon. "Commander Wonderbump told me we must protect Flippy at all costs. It's highly plausible for the Cogs to ambush Flippy, causing an end to Toontown."

"Chillax, my brother." said Genetoon, obviously laid-back about the situation. "Everyone in Toontown will be at the party. The Cogs don't stand a chance, but maybe we should scout the area and have fun a little bit at the party, am I right?"

Swordfeather gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Do we go now?" asked Genetoon.

"We do."

At the end of the conversation, the brothers teleported to the party.

**Meanwhile, at the party...**

Wonderbump and Bubbles were having a grand time at Flippy's inaugurational party, as was everyone else. There were trampolines, cannons, tug-of-war, party catch, cog-o-war, and decorations as far as the eye could see! Everyone was having a blast, when Flippy and his father Flaky called an announcement.

"Attention, good toons," said Flaky. "I have an important announcement. As you can see, I am now old and frail. I know many of you adore having me as your mayor, but I think we can all agree that I should retire. My son, Flippy, takes my role of mayor today. I hope you will give him a chance to make a lasting impression on Toontown just like I did. Now then, with the power invested within me, I hereby inaugurate Flippy as Toontown's new mayor!"

The crowed cheered as Flippy took the mic as new mayor.

"Heh heh, hi, everyone. I'm the new mayor, apparently. Gosh, this is overwhelming. Uh, well, first of all, I would like to thank all my friends and family, along with you, of course. I'm very thankful and I'll try to follow in my father's footsteps and carry on his tradi-"

Flippy's speech was interrupted when several high-level Bossbots appeared and ambushed the party. Toons everywhere screamed as the Bossbots wreaked havoc upon the party. The high-laffers stood up along with Wonderbump, Bubbles, and several TIA and KTB agents to quickly wipe out the Bossbots.

"All the Bossbots are gone now." said Wonderbump. "That CEO just never learns, does he?"

"_THAT"S WHAT YOU THINK!"_ shouted a voice from somewhere.

"Uh oh..." said a worried Bubbles.

Just then, the CEO came crashing down from the sky onto the party grounds. The first thing the Toons noticed was that the CEO was made out of solid gold metal. The CEO jumped sky high and all the Toons jumped, except for one crazy 137 laffer at full laff, thinking he could endure the hit. The CEO came down and that poor Toon went from 137 laff to 0 laff, being sadly sent back to the playground.

"OH MY GOSH!" cried Bubbles.

"Here's the CEO!" said the CEO. "Now I'll bring an end to Flippy, Wonderbump, Bubbles, and all the Toons here! Hit me with your best shot!"

Wonderbump got out the Golden Seltzer Bottle and yelled, "Nobody messes with our parties!" as he sprayed the seltzer.

When the seltzery fury was over, Wonderbump stared bug-eyed at the CEO who was completely intact, without a scratch.

"Ha ha ha, did you think I would be stupid enough to come here knowing there would be a Golden Gag without protection? Whatever you thought, Wonderbump, the Traitoons already thought it!" remarked the CEO.

_Traitoons... oh no..._ Wonderbump thought. Then, every Toons' favorite pig thought of an idea.

"Toons! Get all of your gags into a cannon ASAP!" shouted Wonderbump.

The Toons did as they were told and Wonderbump prepared to pull the lever on th cannon.

"With one gag, you're doomed, but with one million, you stand strong forever!" said Wonderbump as he pulled the lever, launching a million gags at the CEO.

"MAN I HATE THAT PIG." said the CEO.

The CEO's golden metal exploded as the gags hit him and the Toons saw a Flunky get blown sky high, retreating to Bossbot HQ. The Toons cheered for Wonderbump as he joined Flippy and Bubbles. Wonderbump whispered, "Hey, mayor, do you think that... that... the Traitoons are back again?"

"Yep, there's no mistaking it." said Flippy. "We should get to Toon Hall NOW."

With that thought, Flippy adjourned the party, and the three friends left for Toon Hall.


	3. The Invasion Begins

**Yo readers! The Toons are gonna find a surprise at the playground and the plot will unfold at last! Well, I'll stop talking since I don't wanna spoil any more for you guys. Happy Reading!**

**Please refer to Prologue for the disclaimer.**

Chapter 3: The Invasion Begins

Wonderbump, Flippy, and Bubbles left the party after everyone else had. As they popped out of their teleholes into Toontown Central, they saw a horrible surprise. The Toons were prisoners! They saw their captors to find the Traitoons. Admiral Toysworth was standing inside the gazebo, giving out orders to his workers. Luckily, the trio appeared over the fence, so they couldn't be seen.

"I can't believe it!" cried Flippy, "Just as I become the leader of this place, all of my citizens are captured by a maniacal race of Toons bent on our destruction! Some mayor I am..."

Just then, Wonderbump had an idea and made X-ray goggles appear. He scanned the area and found that Toon Hall wasn't occupied yet. "Guys!" he yelled, "Toon Hall is empty! We can use that as a refuge area for now!"

The three Toons then teleported inside the Toon Hall. As they appeared in the abandoned building, Wonderbmp told the other two Toons to board the doors so nobody could get in. They did as instructed and got together as Wonderbump continued with his plan.

"Okay," said Wonderbump, "We need to rally more Toons."

"We can't. They're all captured." argued Flippy.

"Not ALL of them. Judging from the Traitoons' complexion, they just got here, so they must be still rounding up the Toons. Besides, we still have the TIA and KTB agents at the ready, along with the Toon Resistance. Let's call them."

Wonderbump and Bubbles contacted their agents and soon, hundereds of toons teleported inside Toon Hall, including their parents and Wonderbump's assassins. The Toons greeted each other as the agencies met at last and found out Wonderbump and Bubbles were twins.

"Alright, commander. What are your orders?" asked Swordfeather.

"Rally," said Wonderbump, "all the Toons that aren't under the Traitoons grasp and get them here. We can't afford any casualties, understood?"

Swordfeather nodded and he, along with his brother Genetoon, disappeared.

Moments later, the duo came back and Genetoon said,"We checked and we have found every last escapee. They will be here within a few seconds." Just then, thousands more Toons appeared in Toon Hall, grateful for their rescue. The place sure was crowded, alright, a formidable army.

"Flippy," Wonderbump began to ask, "How do the Traitoons plan to resurrect Toontankamen, exactly?" Flippy whispered something into his friend's ear, and Wonderbump nodded as he called a meeting.

"Attention, attention everyone!" shouted Wonderbump, grasping the attention of the Toons. "As you know, the Traitoons have entirely taken over Toontown, but you're probably wondering, 'who exactly ARE the Traitoons?' They are a covert group that takes information from us Toons and give it to the Cogs. They messed with the inventions created by the brilliant mind of Gyro Gearloose, making the Cogs evil. Now, they have made their move, planning to bring back their leader Toontankamen, a truly despicable Toon defeated long ago by Flippicus, first leader of Toontown. I've asked my best friend and current mayor Flippy, a descendant of Flippicus, how they plan to execute their mission. They plan to travel through a secret underground path in the Ancient Flippicus Monument, traveling to Toontown's core, so they can used their power to open Toontankamen's sarcophagus. Our mission: to get to the monument, find the secret entrance, and get to the center of Toontown first so we can build a defense before the Traitoons arrive; that way, when they do, we battle them and destroy their forces, then make sure they can never reform by capturing every one and sending them to prison. WOW, THAT'S A MOUTHFUL."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked a random Toon in the audience.

"It has to," Wonderbump said, "If we don't, Toontown will be taken over completely by Traitoons will make us go permanently sad, and I don't know about you, but I enjoy living." I zapped the random Toon, ejecting him from the story for asking such a dumb question. Wonderbump set the toons into groups with the agents for their big trip tomorrow. Wonderbump, leading this big scenario, had the group of Flippy, Bubbles, Professor Pete, Li'l Oldman, Swordfeather, Genetoon, and Pie Power, a new toon recently acccepted into the TIA.

"Alright, everything is set up like planned. We begin our long mission first thing tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep." said Flippy. The toons did as instructed, knowing they had a long day ahead of them. _Hmm... they're all asleep. These people are clueless to what lies ahead... I have to protect them by eliminating most of the obstaces in the path... _thought Wonderbump.


	4. Journey to the Center of Toontown

**Previously on The Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**The Toons were prisoners! The trio looked at their captors to find the Traitoons.**_

_**"Okay," said Wonderbump, "We need to rally more Toons."**_

_**"We can't. They're all captured." Flippy argued.**_

_**"Not ALL of them."**_

_**"Alright. The plan is ready, so get a good night's rest. You're gonna need it." said Flippy.**_

_**'Hmm... Everyone's already asleep... The Toons are clueless about what lies ahead. I need to protect them by eliminating most of the obstacles...'**_

**Now on to Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Journey to the Center of Toontown

Bubbles and her group woke up in the morning. She looked next to her, where Wonderbump was sleeping, but she found a rude awakening in her surprise: Wonderbump was gone! The other Toons quickly noticed and stared in shock.

"Wonderbump! He's gone!" Professor Pete shouted in hysteria.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," remarked Li'l Oldman, being a tough bunny like always.

_My brother... gone... _Bubbles thought. "I never knew Wonderbump for long," Pie Power said, "but I can tell life will be hard without him."

"Look, we can't just give up," Flippy said,"I know we all miss him, but we have to save the mourning for later. We need a new leader."

"Well," began Pie Power, "you seem fairly confident about the situation; I can see why you're the mayor. I think you should lead us. You guys agree?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, it's settled," stated Flippy.

After that, the Toon Militia had breakfast and Flippy explained what had happened. Then, they traveled to the Ancient Flippicus Monument. Then, at the center of the monument, Traitoon mystics were opening the portal to the Toontown Underground. A few heavily-armored Traitoons seemed to lead the way as they ventured down into the tunnel. What they didn't know was that the Toon Militia were in pursuit, and were swiftly defeated using intense-power squirt guns.

"They're out cold," Flippy said, "but more Traitoons are already deeper into the maze. We have to hurry."

The Toon Militia continued on their way, when Bubbles asked, "Flippy, when the CEO attacked, he was made of solid gold. Why do you think that was?"

"Well," Flippy began, "the Traitoons must now have possession of a Golden Gag, which makes things a lot worse, then used its power on the CEO, in the hopes of eliminating me, being the new mayor and all."

"I see."

The Toon Militia continued on their way, but what they didn't know was that a dark, stealthy figure was racing down the cave ahead with the greatest of ease.

_Yes._ The figure thought. _Keep walking... your doom awaits soon... very, very soon... _An Elite Traitoon was walking down the cave alone, being a fellow of arrogance, thinking he could brave the maze on his own and meet up with his comrades at the core.

The figure raced across the caverns, appearing only as a fast, unnatural shadow. It waited on the roof... then, it leaped onto the Elite Traitoon. The known enemy tried to fight off the figure, only to be chained at the corridor without warning, being caught by the surprise. the Elite Traitoon struggled to free himself of the metallic bonds, but the figure went in front of him, letting him see him clearly.

The figure was a Toon, for sure, and it wore trim yet muscular battle armor that was black like the night, its ability to blend in with the environment made obvious. The Elite Traitoon looked up and saw its helmet, covering near all of its head, excluding enough eye space for it to see and the edge of the nose, making the species clearer and more confusing at the same time. Its ears were covered by metallic blades, with small spikes protruding from them.

"W-W-Who are you! What do you want!" said the Elite Traitoon, knowing fear for the first time.

"I am IRON HOG," the figure said, "your kind has been a nuisance to us since time immemorial, a considerable amount to me, but now, with you dead, I will be one step closer to eliminating you all. NOW YOU DIE!"

With that being said, the Iron Hog made a series of lightning-fast slashes and odd powers, putting an end to the Elite Traitoon's life._ Things are coming along nicely. _Iron Hog thought. _I am serving my allies well. Now, to continue with the mission._

Iron Hog stood for a few minutes, possibly having thoughts of regret, but quickly set those thoughts aside as it continued on its way.

**Suspense says it all, guys! What does the mysterious figure Iron Hog want? What will become of the Toon Militia? Hopefully this won't last too long; I'm already starting on my next chapter. Stay Toony, my friends.**


	5. Iron Hog Unleashed

**Previously on The Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**Wonderbump was gone!**_

_**After breakfast, Flippy told the Toon Militia what happened.**_

_**"They're out cold," Flippy said, "but more Traitoons are already deeper underground. We have to hurry."**_

_**The Elite Traitoon tried to fight off the figure, but was caught by surprise and chained on the corridor.**_

_**"W-W-Who are you! W-WHAT DO YOU WANT!"**_

_**"I am IRON HOG. Your kind has been a nuisance to us, notably to me, but with you dead, I'll be one step closer to eliminating you ALL. NOW YOU DIE!"**_

**Now on to Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: Iron Hog Unleashed

As the Toon Militia trudged down into the Toontown Underground, they saw a disturbing scene. A Traitoon that was heavily armored, possibly elite, had its limbs chained to the edges of the corridor, and was badly injured through and through, dead for certain. Below it had words in spray paint saying, **IRON HOG WUZ HERE**.

"What the! IRON HOG? What's an Iron Hog!" shouted Li'l Oldman. The crowd stared at him, startled at the fact he was surprised. Li'l Oldman had seen it all, so they knew this was big.

"Must be a Toon who is causing trouble for the Traitoons, too," Flippy said, "but we must remain ever-vigilant, for it may pose a threat to us as well."

The group continued on their way. Secretly, Flippy was afraid. They saw more dead Traitoons, all with spray paint below saying the same message. The Toon Militia began to wonder if they would be Iron Hog's next victims.

**Meanwhile...**

Iron Hog was watching over all the cave with its powers. _My mission is complete. All the major Traitoons are dead, except for those who are closer to the core. My allies are surely keeping up the mission... I hope. _Iron Hog thought.

Just then, off in the distance, he sensed a large armada of Toons. _More Toons. _It thought. _What if..._

**Back to the Toon Militia...**

"Guys," Pie Power began, "Why did it get all quiet all of a sudden?"

Just then, Iron Hog leaped down from the roof, showing its form for the first time.

"Whoa!" Bubbles gasped, "I-I-Iron Hog, I presume?"

"Indeed I am," said Iron Hog, "There is something I must do..."

"Yes, there is!" Professor Pete yelled angrily, "You're gonna kill us all! Get him, troops!"

"Wait! I-" Iron Hog was cut off by the thousands of Toons attacking it. A massive dogpile formed, but all of a sudden, a telekinectic force seemed to blast the Toons away. Just as they recovered, they all disappeared, except for Flippy, Bubbles, Professor Pete, Swordfeather, Li'l Oldman, Genetoon, and Pie Power.

"Attack!" Bubbles yelled as they ambushed Iron Hog.

"WELL THEN, YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" Iron Hog yelled as it used Gagrate and psychic powers to fight them all. _Whoa, this Toons's good. _Flippy thought. _TOO good. Almost familiar_... Iron Hog slowly began to lose the battle because there was more of them then it.

"Please! Listen-" Iron Hog yelled, but then, Pie Power did the most brutal uppercut of all time, knocking it back into a wall, falling down as its helmet sprung off onto the floor.

The seven Toons looked out the knocked-out Iron Hog, where they saw its true identity. They gasped. It was Wonderbump.


	6. The Traitor

**Previously on the Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**The Toon Militia saw a dead Elite Traitoon chained to the corridor, with a spray paint message saying, **_**IRON HOG WUZ HERE.**

_**They wondered if they would be Iron Hog's next victims.**_

_**The seven Toons looked at the knocked-out Iron Hog, seeing his true identity at last. They gasped.**_

_**It was Wonderbump.**_

**Now on to Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6: The Traitor

"Ugh..." Wonderbump groaned as he regained consciousness. He was lying in a bed and a bowl of soup was in front of him. "Well, well, don't mind if I do!"

"That soup isn't for you! It's for ME!" I said.

"Not anymore, narrator." Wonderbump replied.

"It seems you've woken up, Wonderbump," Flippy began, who suddenly appearred in front of the bed, "or should I say, IRON HOG."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to explain, but you wouldn't listen. Here, I'll make it up to you by being honest this time."

Then, Wonderbump got out of his bed, noticing he had all of his Iron Hog Armor on, except for the helmet. He snapped his fingers, and the Toon Militia appeared. As they recovered from the shock, they looked up at Wonderbump and gasped. He was Iron Hog!

"Uh, may I have everyone's attention, please?" Wonderbump said as they got into their positions. "Now, I know it's hard for you to process everything you've seen, but it's true. I'm Iron Hog. Why is that, you ask? Before I left that night at Toon Hall, I was worried, because, well, you people have never had to deal with this before, not even if you're in an agency. I didn't want you to bite off more than you could chew, because you could have gotten seriously hurt, or worse, killed."

The audience seemed to be discussing the matters at hand, but soon Wonderbump raised his hand, signaling for them to be quiet.

"So anyway, I went very deep into the Toontown Underground, defeating all the high ranking Traitoons I could. however, Admiral Toysworth is still alive, along with all of his closest men. They're close to the core. Very close. We must continue forward and get there first, because if we don't, the Traitoons will ressurect Toontankamen and the Toontown we know and love will end, a world corrupted by evil!"

"Well, I guess it makes sense," Genetoon said, "after all, you just wanted to protect us, but don't worry. We''l be alright. Good to have ya back."

Wonderbump and his followers continued down the path, unknowing that one of them was a Traitoon. Soon, the Toon Militia reached the outskirts of the core.

"Cool!" Bubbles exclaimed, "There's not much longer until we reach the core, and we should be far ahead of the Traitoons by now!"

The traitor put on a gas mask and threw a Toonquilizer Bomb. The bomb exploded and released sleeping gas around the area.

"Uh, does anyone smell something?" Flippy said, "It smells... ooo... soothing..."

"Ugh... why do I feel so... tired?..." Swordfeather asked. The Toons collasped on the ground. As the gas cleared, the only Toon awake, certainly the traitor, lifted his gas mask.

"Ha ha. Powah to da pie!" Pie Power shouted in triumph, flashing a sinister grin.


	7. Wonderbump's Dream

**Previously on The Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**Wonderbump woke up in a bed inside the cave.**_

_**With the snap of his fingers, the Toon Militia reappeared.**_

_**"It's true. I'm Iron Hog. I just wanted to protect you."**_

_**The traitor knocked everyone out with a Toonquilizer Bomb.**_

_**"Ha ha, powah to da pie!" Pie Power shouted in triumph, flashing a sinister grin.**_

**Now on to Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Wonderbump's Dream

Wonderbump awoke in a room with no floor, surrounded by purple mist. "Whoa. I must be dreaming," he said. All of a sudden, Flippy and Bubbles appeared.

"No doubt about it," said Flippy, "I think there's a traitor amongst us."

"Well, it can't be anyone in this dream, since the traitor is the one who did this."

All of a sudden, the trio teleported to the twins' mansion in Doodley Hills, but it was in rubble all over the place. They were surprised it hadn't collasped. In front of them stood the Robo-Doodle.

"All dreams have a message," the Robo-Doodle said with a deep, metallic voice. Pie Power appeared in several clones.

"What's the hurry? You haven't even seen all of the dream yet, people!" the clones said. Just then, the mansion disappeared, and the trio was in Toon Hall with all the soldiers in the Toon Militia.

"What's happening?" asked Swordfeather, "One moment, I'm in the Toontown Underground, and then, poof! I'm here!"

Wonderbump disappeared alone this time, to where Admiral Toysworth was giving orders to his men in the gazebo. "Let's move it, all of you! No slacking off!" yelled Admiral Toysworth. "Our spy is a newbie, but still does more work than you pinheads!"

The dream shifted, but Wonderbump stayed in Toontown Central, but this time, the landscape was black with ash, the bodies of his friends on the floor. Evil spirits were gathering on the horizon, and a dark force radiating chaos was in front of Toon Hall.

"No! NO!" Wonderbump screamed. This was no dream. It was a nightmare, a nightmare that he couldn't escape from.

He teleported back to the first room he was in, but the mist was dark red, and he felt his spirit drifting away. The dream was trying to destroy his soul. It was actually making him tired. Very tired. So tired he could just go back to sleep for dozens of millenia, but he fought the urge. He had to survive.

He heard a light thought in his head. _Wake up... Wake up... WAKE UP! _The thought said. Just then, Pie Power appeared, surrounded by a black aura. "Relax..." Dream Pie Power said, "You don't want to wake up... Just go to sleep... ha ha ha..."

"I have to wake up." Wonderbump said, "You're keeping me from waking up from my dream!... YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!"

"You're just woozy from exhaustion, sleep..."

"NO!" Wonderbump yelled. He zapped Pie Power with a blinding light, freeing Wonderbump from the nightmare, waking him and everyone else up.


	8. He's Back!

**Previously on The Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**Wonderbump awoke in a room with no floor, surrounded by purple mist. "Whoa. I must be dreaming," he said.**_

_**"I think there's a traitor amongst us," Flippy said.**_

_**The bodies of Wonderbump's beloved friends and family were on the ground, at the mercy of a dark force in front of Toon Hall.**_

_**"No! NO!" he screamed. This wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare, a nightmare he couldn't escape from.**_

_**"You don't want to wake up," Dream Pie Power said, "Relax, just go back to sleep... ha ha ha..."**_

_**"I have to wake up," Wonderbump said, "You're not letting me wake up!... YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!"**_

_**"You're just woozy from exhaustion. Sleep..."**_

_**"NO!" Wonderbump zapped Dream Pie Power with a blinding light, freeing him from the curse, waking him and everyone else up.**_

**Now on to Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: He's Back!

Wonderbump woke from the nightmare to find that he was in a very hot room, chained to a post along with his followers. The center of the room contained a pit showing a large, yellow orb of fiery power. He knew what it was. It was the core of Toontown. At the center above the Core was a path leading to a golden coffin with several dark descriptions on it. It was Toontankamen's sarcophagus.

The rest of the Toon Militia woke up and Wonderbump yelled, "Guys! In the dream I found out we've been tricked! Pie Power is a Traitoon spy!"

Many of the crowd gasped, and Swordfeather said, "Don't worry. I'll get us out of these ropes." With that being said, Swordfeather spun and pulverized the bonds tying him to the core wall. Later, he used his super-speed ability to race around the room, instantly cutting everyone's ropes. Swordfeather then returned to his position.

"I should have known," Wonderbump said, "Pie Power joined the TIA just before the CEO crashed Flippy's inaugurational party."

"NOT SO FAST!" yelled a voice from nowhere. All of a sudden, Admiral Toysworth appeared along with Pie Power and the other Traitoons, including several Cogs and the four Cog Bosses.

"Why," Flippy asked, "Why did you do this, Pie Power?"

"Well, DUH," Pie Power said, his voice now filled with venom, "I've been with the Traitoons for a while, and seriously, who WOULDN'T want to rule all of Toontown? I didn't want anyone getting in the way, so, I planned to be a spy. I would bring you here and get you into this mess. My superior intellect has gotten me promoted to a Traitoon Colonel."

"And now," Admiral Toysworth continued for him, getting out the Golden Anvil, "you will watch in dismay as I use the power of the Golden Anvil to bring back Toontankamen and bestow anarchy onto Toontown."

The Cogs seemed to stifle an evil chuckle, though it didn't last long, because if it did, that may have changed their Hit Point meter to yellow. The Toon Miltia was about to attack, but were held back by Traitoons.

"For years, they have ridiculed our superiority. Now, our leader will return, and we'll make them pay, or our name isn't the Traitoons!" Admiral Toysworth yelled as his followers cheered. The invasion had begun.

Colonel Pie Power set the anvil in front of Toontankamen's sarcophagus. Then, Traitoon Mystics used their staffs to zap the Golden Anvil, causing it to emit a golden laser beam that hit the sarcophagus. Then, everything died down.

The sarcophagus began to rumble, shaking all of the core room so much, it caused earthquakes on Toontown surface throughout the landscape. The rumbling stopped, and the sarcophagus' lid exploded into pieces of rubble, exposing a blinding white light emitting from the inside. A red Traitoon dog with a bump on his head wearing Egyptoonian attire, holding a shadow staff, walked out from the light. He had to be Toontankamen.

"THE GREAT TOONTANKAMEN HAS RETURNED!" Toontankamen shouted. "But really, if that's too long, just call me King Toot."

The Toon Militia let a chuckle escape from them.

"What's funny? King Toot?"

The Toon Miltia laughed harder.

"I DON'T GET IT! WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT KING TOOT!"

By now, the Toon Miltia was laughing in hysterics all over the place, and even the Traitoons let go of them so they coud try to stifle their own laughter.

"Ugh, never mind..." King Toot (hee hee) said, "anyway, now I am back, and all Toons will pay. I may have been gone for countless millenia, I will adapt and I will rule all the land! COME, TRAITOON SPIRITS OF THE DEAD!"

All of a sudden, the light of the sarcophagus turned black, and many Traitoon Ghosts came busting out, engulfing the Toontown Underground in darkness.

"WHOA! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, GUYS!" Wonderbump yelled to the Toon Militia as they high-tailed it on out of the Toontown Underground, with the Traitoons, Cogs, and Traitoon Ghosts in hot pursuit.


	9. Plan B

**Previously on The Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**Wonderbump awoke to find himself in the Toontown Core, tied to the long walls along with his followers.**_

_**Swordfeather quickly freed the Toon Miltia, only to find themselves trapped again by the Traitoons.**_

_**"For years, they have ridiculed our superiority. Now, our leader will return, and we'll make them pay, or our name isn't the Traitoons!" Admiral Toysworth shouted as his followers cheered. The invasion had begun.**_

_**Traitoon Mystics used the Golden Anvil's power to free Toontankamen, otherwise known as King Toot (HA HA HA! Never gets old.)**_

_**"COME, TRAITOON SPIRITS OF THE DEAD!" King Toot yelled.**_

_**The Toon Militia began to high-tail it on out of the Toontown Underground, with Traitoons, Cogs, and Traitoon Ghosts in hot pursuit.**_

**Now on to Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Plan B

"Run faster!" Bubbles yelled to Flippy as the Toon Miltia ran up the caves of the Toontown Underground.

"I"M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Flippy argued. The gang eventually reached the entrance and they escaped through cracks in the surface to find themselves in the center of... Toontown Central?

"Uh... Flippy," Wonderbump asked, "Didn't you guys enter the Toontown Underground from the ANCIENT FLIPPICUS MONUMENT?"

"Yes, we did," Flippy remarked, "but while we were traveling, I sealed that entrance and put a new one here to prevent any more Traitoons from getting into there, but this isn't the time to talk about this! Everyone is making an ambush! RUN!"

"AHHH!" The Toon Militia screamed as they ran, jumped over the fence, and dashed into the Abyss as the Traitoons, Cogs, and Traitoon Ghosts blew up the entrance in between the Toon Hall, Library, and Bank, creating a massive Toon-Cog raid as Traitoon Ghosts poured out, enveloping Toontown in darkness. King Toot emerged and raised his staff.

"I CLAIM THIS PLAYGROUND IN THE NAME OF THE TRAITOONS!" King Toot yelled.

The staff's orb emitted shadow beams, engulfing the area including and between the Toon Hall, Library, and Bank in a massive subspace dome. Toontown had become Traitoontown, a place where the sky was filled with dark clouds, zapping all Toons' Laff Aura.

**Later...**

The Toon Militia had formed a base camp in the Abyss, an area that was visually all green due to certain powers, but if a Toon were to open their Shticker Book, the energy would diminish, making the area gray to that Toon's sight, though I have no idea why I just said that because it really doesn't make a difference besides the color of the Abyss.

They were gathered around a campfire, eating marshmallows with food and drink in order to lighten up the mood after the tragedy occured where Traitoontown was created. Wonderbump and his friends (Bubbles, Flippy, Swordfeather, Genetoon, Li'l Oldman, Professor Pete) formed a stage and podium so Wonderbump could call a meeting.

"Uh, hi everyone," Wonderbump said sadly as the Toon Militia looked at their leader in respect and sympathy, "As you know, Toontown is now Traitoontown. King Toot has done this by obliterating the main area in Toontown Central. That land was sacred, meaning when he did that, the skies were engulfed in clouds, and a total solar eclipse occured. This is known as a Toonyclipse, causing the Laff Aura of us Toons to be sucked away into the new subspace dome there."

"And?" asked one of the Toons.

"And," Wonderbump continued, "that doesn't mean we're sad, but this means gags only do 1/16 of the damage they would do with the Laff Aura. Also, if you're one of the few psychics in the crowd, your abilities are disabled. I know this pretty much has us at the Traitoon's mercy, but I have a plan."

Wonderbump's friends got out a chart with several pictures. Wonderbump magnifyed them so the rest of the population could see, then, he started pointing at random pictures.

"Okay," Wonderbump began, "We have already started Plan B, otherwise known as Operation: Retaliation, because I have created billions Elite Gags, which are normal Gags greatly amplified in power with the pure energy of a Golden Gag, the Golden Seltzer Bottle in this situation. They're the second most powerful Gags ever created, second only to the seven Golden Gags themselves. They have unimaginable power, meaning during the Toonyclipse, it actually has triple the power of a normal gag, and THAT'S during the TOONYCLIPSE."

The Toon Militia seemed to perk up a little.

"Okay, now the real plan begins. We'll storm Traitoontown Central and head through the subspace dome, which should lead us to King Toot and the most powerful Traitoons known to Toonkind. The sarcophagus is there, along with the Golden Anvil. Our mission: to obtain the Golden Anvil, recapture King Toot, and imprison every Traitoon. It won't be simple, but we've gotten this far... I just know we can do this! Let me rephrase that. We WILL do this, because we're working outside the system for justice, and the enemy has given us 2 choices: take back Toontown or die. We will reclaim what is rightfully ours if its the last thing we do. NOW WHO"S WITH ME!"

"RAH!" The Toon Miltia cheered, invigorated, now recovered and ready to win back their home.

**That's the chapter, guys. Bet you weren't expecting the heroes to LOSE in this chapter! They did, but now, the Toons will get some hard revenge on the Traitoons. Stay Tooned!**


	10. Retaliation Begins

**Previously on The Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**The Toon Militia escaped as the Traitoons and Cogs surfaced from the Toontown Underground into Toontown Central.**_

_**"I HEREBY CLAIM THIS LAND IN THE NAME OF THE TRAITOONS!" King Toot yelled, raising his staff. The staff's orb emitted shadow beams, engulfing the heart of Toontown Central in a subspace dome.**_

_**The Toon Militia were camping in the Abyss, when Wonderbump called a meeting.**_

_**"OK, everyone," Wonderbump began, "so here's the plan..."**_

_**Wonderbump told his followers about Plan B, also known as Operation: Retaliation.**_

_**"NOW WHO"S WITH ME!"**_

_**"RAH!" The Toon Militia cheered, ready to take back their home.**_

**Now on to Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Retaliation Begins<span>

"Okay," Wonderbump whispered to his troops, "Ready to teach these guys a lesson they'll never forget?"

The Toon Militia nodded in approval, careful to keep up their stealth.

"Then let's do this."

**_Traitoon's POV_**

I sat down on break-time, about to enjoy some coffee and donuts with a fellow worker of mine, celebrating our victory over the Toons.

"How's your donut?" I asked.

"It's pretty good," My friend replied, "and maybe if we're lucky we can-"

His sentence was interrupted by an explosion off in the distance, probably in the Abyss.

"What in the world..." I said, trailing off.

The fences dividing Traitoontown and the Abyss gave way as several Toons appeared ready for battle, in spite of the Toonyclipse. Those blasted Toons were back!

**_Back to Narrator's (my) POV_**

The Toon Miltia had made their move. Using the new-fangled Elite Gags, they were making excellent progress against the Traitoons. After all, they DID catch them by surprise. Just then, Professor Pete got a crazy idea, so he told Genetoon. Being the crazy yet creative royal blue mouse he was, Genetoon nodded and made a device that looked like a rocket launcher.

"Wonderbump! Over here!" Professor Pete yelled. Wonderbump's attention was caught, and he went to where he and Genetoon were standing with the device."

"Alright," Genetoon said, "Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure I've made a device capable of rending the Toonyclipse harmless. Just put the Golden Seltzer Bottle in this container, and I'll use its power to launch one of Swordfeather's feather blades at the Moon. The feather will have been infused with the gold from the gag, and its mystic power may be enough to regenerate our Laff Aura for now."

Wonderbump placed the Golden Seltzer Bottle in the machine. The machine began to glow, and launched a golden feather blade at rocket speed, making it look like a gold comet heading towards the Moon. A few seconds later, a golden light came crashing down from the Moon, where it hit the subspace dome.

The subspace dome seemed to jiggle for a few seconds, then it transformed from a dark, purple, shadowy dome into a dome with the vision of an ancient civilization. The rest of Wonderbump's friends joined with him to see the change in both the dome and the fighting status. The Toons were now doing better than ever.

"The dome!" Li'l Oldman yelled, "It's our only chance!"

The seven of them ran and jumped into the subspace dome, knowing the fate of Toonity rested in their hands, that the fate of Toontown hung in the balance.


	11. Treasure Trove

**Previously on The Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**The Toon Militia was back to teach the Traitoons a lesson they would never forget.**_

_**The Toons were making excellent progress in pushing the Traitoons back in spite of the Toonyclipse.**_

_**"Wonderbump!" Genetoon yelled, "I've found out a way to render the Toonyclipse harmless!" Genetoon told Wonderbump the instructions and Wonderbump did as told.**_

_**Moments passed, and the Moon emitted a golden light that zapped the subspace dome, making it accessible to the Toons.**_

_**"The dome! It's our only chance!" Li'l Oldman yelled.**_

_**The seven Toons entered the subspace dome, knowing the fate of Toontown hung in the balance.**_

**Now on to Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Treasure Trove<span>

Wonderbump and Co. appeared inside the subspace dome to find themselves in an ancient city reminiscing memories of the ancient Aztoonecs that lived long ago.

"Whoa," Bubbles said in awe,"This place is astounding."

The seven looked and saw a huge building named the 'Toontankamen Temple'. They looked down to see the entrance to the Toontown Underground, only to find it the same, but now golden and named 'Treasure Trove'.

"Wait, I can sense something," Flippy said,"The Golden Anvil is down the Treasure Trove! We need to go down here before we have a chance of reimprisoning King Toot!"

The gang ventured into the caves, but little did they know something was ahead...

**Later...**

The seven Toons were passing down the Treasure Trove, collecting gold and gems as they went along, unable to resist the riches of all the treasure. Everything was quiet until Swordfeather had the urge to ask something.

"Commander," Swordfeather said to Wonderbump,"Don't you find it strange none of the Traitoons are inside King Toot's City? You would think King Toot would be slightly less arrogant after that mishap with Flippicus."

"It's very strange, indeed," Wonderbump replied,"but King Toot probably wanted the Traitoons outside keeping order in Traitoontown, since he thought we wouldn't be able to get into the dome."

The two continued their conversation while gathering treasures until they reached the Treasure Trove Pit, containing an anvil made of solid gold.

"The Golden Anvil!" Genetoon yelled,"We should get it before we get-"

Pie Power and Admiral Toysworth appeared guarding the Golden Anvil.

"-caught..." Genetoon continued, showing his -_- face.

"Did you really think we would just let you grab this Golden Gag and walk away?" asked Pie Power,"You think we're dim bulbs, don't you?"

"Well, I'll tell you WHAT," Admiral Toysworth remarked,"YOU DON'T GET TO BE THE GUARDS OF A GOLDEN GAG UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. Am I right or am I right?"

The duo saw that the seven Toons were gone. They looked behind them and saw that the Golden Anvil was gone, too.

"OH CRUD!" The Traitoons both said.

**Meanwhile...**

Wonderbump and his friends were running up the Toontankamen Temple, knowing they didn't have much time before Pie Power and Admiral Toysworth caught up with them. Professor Pete looked behind him and saw the two dashing up the temple with the help of the Cog Bosses.

"Uh oh! We've got trouble!" Professor Pete shouted,"I'll activate my Gag Tanker to defend us."

Professor Pete got out a remote and pressed the button on it. In a matter of seconds, a tank appeared, and the notorious blue cat got in it, then fired gag clusters at the Cog Bosses.

"Ha ha," the VP laughed, keeping his reputation as the quirky one,"Do you really think you can stop us with just a bunch of ga-"

He was caught off as he was pelted with gags. He fell off of the temple along with Pie Power who had been riding on him, and fell a long way before hitting the ground and exploding. The CFO made a safe helmet appear on his head and started to charge toward the seven. It took several hits for Professor Pete to knock off the helmet before he delivered the final blow, sending the CFO down the long fall.

The CJ was unaffected by the gags and got out a humongous gavel; he then banged it on the ground, emitting several shockwaves that the Toons had to dodge. Then, Professor Pete got an idea. As the CJ raised his gavel to repeat to process, Professor Pete blasted the of the gavel facing the Toons. The gavel crashed down onto the CJ's head, stunning him so he could blast him off of the temple.

Now only the CEO remained, including Admiral Toysworth, who was riding on his back. Like the CJ, the CEO was impervious to the gags and nothing could knock him off the temple; not even deflecting the golf balls he was launching at the Toons was working. Bubbles saw that they were in trouble, so she used the Golden Anvil. The sky went dark, and millions of anvils crashed down onto the CEO, making him explode. The explosion blasted Admiral Toysworth off of the temple.

Wonderbump and Co. cheered as Professor Pete returned to his Toon form. They marched up the rest of the temple until they reached the tallest area. A large, bronze set of double doors awaited them. Wonderbump opened the doors and led the way to King Toot. It was time to end this, to finish the Traitoon's reign of terror and return Toontown to its former glory.


	12. Finishing What You Started

**Previously on The Rise of Toontankamen...**

_**The seven Toons appeared in an ancient civilization, in front of a hole saying 'Treasure Trove.'**_

_**"Guys! The Golden Anvil is in the Treasure Trove!" Flippy yelled.**_

_**They went into the Treasue Trove to find Pie Power and Admiral Toysworth guarding the Golden Anvil.**_

_**"Did you really think we would just let you grab this Golden Gag here and walk away?" Pie Power asked, "You think we're dim bulbs, don't you?"**_

_**"Well, I'll tell you WHAT," Admiral Toysworth remarked, "You don't get to guard a treasure like this UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. Am I right or am I right?"**_

_**The seven Toons were gone, along with the Golden Anvil.**_

_**"OH CRUD!" The Traitoon duo cried.**_

_**The Cog Bosses helped Pie Power and his collegue advance towards the seven running up the Toontankamen Temple, but they were blown up by Professor Pete's Gag Tanker.**_

_**Wonderbump and Co. made it to the top of the temple, where they saw a humongous set of bronze doors awaiting them.**_

_**Wonderbump opened the doors and led the way to King Toot. It was time to end this.**_

**Now on to Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT! NOT SO FAST!<strong>

**It's time for Ask Wonderbump!**

**Hey guys! It's me, Wonderbump! Narrator has to run an errand, so until he comes back, we're gonna have some fun with Ask Wonderbump! Now, here's how it works. My fans will send me fan letters asking me about certain topics. I pick one at random and then read it to you, then I answer it! Isn't that a riot? Now, let's begin.**

**The letter for this chapter says,**

_**Dear Wonderbump,  
>Aren't you wasting your time by interrupting the story at the most suspenseful part?<strong>_

_**Yours Truly,  
>Pogo<strong>_

**Why, yes, Pogo! Yes I am! (XD) Ok, Narrator's back. NOW on to Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Finishing What You Started<span>

The seven Toons slowly walked into King Toot's inner sanctum to see a large circle decoration on the floor, with a hatch in the roof above it, letting the heat touch the circle. Behind the circle was King Toot's sarcophagus. Wonderbump took a step forward and King Toot appeared.

"How did you get here?" King Toot asked.

"Well..." Bubbles began.

"WHO ASKED YOU!"

"You."

"Forget it," King Toot remarked, "Since I know you're gonna die, I might as well tell you my plans. You see, this Toonyclipse I've created has stolen the Sun, leaving it's corona in Traitoontown. My troops are returning, and at noon, the Sun's rays will be amplified as they stirke the circle platform. I will be on the circle platform, so the rays will strike me, enabling me to use the Sun to wipe out all of the rebels and slaves. That's when we will take over. Think you can stop me? I DARE YOU TO TRY!"

King Toot used his staff power to try and zap Wonderbump, but he dodged it. The battle that would mark history had begun. The Toons were using their gags and psychic powers to try to force King Toot back into his sarcophagus. The bad news is, you have to destroy the lid on the sarcophagus first, and that's nearly impossible.

As noon approached, Wonderbump saw King Toot taking his position on the circle while fighting. The Toons weren't noticing and were doing poorly in fighting King Toot. _If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._ Wonderbump thought.

Wonderbump ran and pushed King Toot out of the circle, taking his place.

"NO!" King Toot yelled.

Just then, the clock struck noon, and Wonderbump and the circle platform were zapped by the overwhelming rays of the Sun. Wonderbump could feel his entire pig body burning up due to the Sun's rays. It felt a thousand times worse than it felt being consumed by Pie Power's nightmare. He had to survive, but chances were slim.

"Ha ha... ha... He is being consumed," King Toot laughed.

Bubbles started to go into worry overdrive, which was odd for her to do. "Don't fight it! Join with the power!" she yelled, "YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE A PSYCHIC!"

Wonderbump managed to open his eyes. His iris began to change from purple to red, and his body glowed with sunlight. Just then, the area around Wonderbump exploded with blinding light. When the light subsided, Wonderbump was floating, surrounded by an aura of fire. He was glowing white, with occasional surges of red. He was wearing linen robes rippling to an imaginary wind, along with a glowing yellow Aztoonec brace on his neck. Wonderbump had transformed into a new form, Sun God Wonderbump.

"What's this I feel inside me?" Wonderbump asked, "I feel... power. I feel... INVINCIBLE!"

Wonderbump blasted King Toot with an endless series of fire rays, sending him into a panic.

"Yes!" Flippy shouted, watching, "This is what you were born to do! Finish him!"

King Toot was using his powers to fight Wonderbump's armada of attacks, but the effort was futile. Wonderbump's Fire Fist Raid did tremondous damge. The Solar Quad did even more damge, but the most powerful of Wonderbump's Sun God attacks was the devastating Vulcan Pulse, which basically caused him to charge up, then encase the area in a massive heatwave with fire pillars.

Wonderbump laughed, then remembered how to imprison the menace. He blasted the sarcophagus' lid with his Orbit Flame with maximum power. The lid easily burst, and a bright light shone, sucking Traitoon Ghosts into it. The Toons could feel the subspace dome getiing smaller.

Wonderbump delivered a Solar Quad attack to King Toot, finishing him off. King Toot fell into the sarcophagus, but left his last words before leaving.

"No!" King Toot yelled as he was being sucked in, "As I fall here at last, I sense you in a future... of darkness... HA HA HA!"

The lid reformed, forever sealing King Toot and the Traitoon Ghosts. The dome shrunk until it was no more, and the seven Toons were standing in the middle of Toontown Central with the sarcophagus, amongst the decapacitated Traitoons. Wonderbump then returned to his normal form.


	13. A New Beginning

**Hey guys! Welcome to the SUPAH ULTRAH MEGAH EPIC CONCLUSION to The Rise of Toontankamen! WOOT! A sincere thanks to all my fans, and just in case you're wondering, I didn't put a "Previously..." in this chapter because it would be far too redundant, but once again, thank you one and all for reading my stories, and I hope you will consider the stories I make in the future! Now, let's hurry up and finish the story so I can start on my Halloween Special. Peace!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: A New Beginning<span>

The Lawbots were taking the day off, so Wonderbump called a meeting in Lawbot HQ discussing matters.

"Attention, everyone, to one and all," Wonderbump began, his friends by his side, "I hereby claim the Traitoons no more!"

Toontown's population broke out in massive bouts of cheering. Wonderbump raised his hand, signaling them to quiet down.

"Yes, yes, please hold your excitement," he continued, "as you know, my family, along with a select few others, are psychics trained for one purpose: the protection of Toontown. At exactly noon yesterday, I brought down King Toot... heh heh... and my team captured all Traitoons sentencing them to quite a bit of time in prison, as decreed by Judge McIntosh. I am now the master of psychic training and agencies."

The Toons clapped, applauding Wonderbump's success.

"Furthermore, as of today, I hereby decree the grand opening of the Toontankamen Tomb in Toontown Central, which in case for some crazy reason you didn't know where Toontown Central is, is a ways away from here. The tomb consists of tourist attractions and the graves of the Traitoons who died in the war. At the deepest point of the tomb is King Toot's sarcophagus. The place is heavily guarded in hopes of King Toot never being brought back into the Tooniverse for the remaining eons us Toons will exist. Please stand for the Toontown National Anthem, showing respect for all we have been through."

The Toons got in their positions and proudly sang the song that defined who the Toons were. The Toons would stand stronger than ever before. With the Traitoons defeated after much millenia of fighting, they knew the Cogs would recognize the Toons as a force to be reckoned with. Toons could now work with each other in peace to fight the Cogs, with renewed loyalty.

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the story! Quite a nice way to end things, if I do say so myself. Also, let there be celebration! My story has has over 10,000 words! Great job, me! [Oh, you too, Wonderbump, and you also, everyone.] The only question is, who can we thank most? You, of course! You read the story and made it to the very end! Without people like you, storywriters like me would be nobodies! Thanks! And now, I bid you farewell... sayonara... adios... ciao... later... hasta luego... nos vemos... <strong>

**MUCH LATER...**

**shiloan... peace... get lost NO WAIT I MEANT GOODBYE! Yes, goodbye, that's what I meant. Ha ha ha... No, seriously, goodbye!**


End file.
